Ungodly hour
by Rafaperez
Summary: JW2. While locked in the cell in the basement of the Lockwood state, Claire and Owen talk about them and, Eli Mills.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : JW2. While locked in the cell in the basement of the Lockwood state, Claire and Owen talk about them and, Eli Mills.

 **Another Clawen. Don't kill me. Enjoy and, reviews please, it helps the author.**

 **Ungodly Hour**

 _And I' am short on words knowing what's occurred_

 _She begins to leave because of me_

 _Her bag is now much heavier_

 _I wish that I could carry her_

 _But this is our ungodly hour_

 **Ungodly hour-The Fray**

Owen wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders, trying to relax her after she'd punched Mill's nose against the bar of their cell and he guided her toward a corner where the couple sat on the ground. He rested her head against his shoulder, caressing her hair and feeling how tense she was with all that, with the dinosaurs that had died in the Island with the ones that would be auctioned and, with Eli Mills's betrayal, who had deceived her, after convincing her to help him.

"Claire... we'll get this son of a bitch." He promised her, his voice low, even if he still didn't know how they would get out from that cell, but Claire shook her head, supporting her arms over her knees and then, lowering her head on them.

"I feel so stupid Owen, I trusted him..." She murmured, her voice muffled by her arms, feeling her heart heavy with guilt. Guilt for involving Owen, Ziva and Franklin in that, for believing in Mills and trusting the dinosaurs to them but, in that moment, manly because of what had happened when she had been leaving the mansion, days ago. She felt dirty.

"You couldn't have know that he'd betrayal Lockwood..."

"The reunion about the dinosaurs, it wasn't the only thing that happened between us." Claire reveled, raising her head and staring at Owen, hugging her knees, her freckled face, blushing with shame and anger, her eyes full of tears.

Owen felt his heart sink, dropping his hand from her hair, staring at her in shock. What were she talking about?

"Claire?"

"We kissed when he walked me to my car." She reveled, closing her eyes in regret, parting her lips, which were trembling.

It had been a short kiss. When they'd met each other at the door for the first time, she had seen the look he had given her and, although she has still been in love with Owen, she knew they were over, they had been living an ungodly hour so, when Mills had walked her to her car, both thrilled with the thought of saving the dinosaurs, she hadn't cared when then, he bent down and kissed her lips, pressing her against her car and she kissed him back, even if in her mind had been in Owen.

Everything around Owen seemed to slow down, while he heard the words he feared the most and he closed his eyes too, running a hand over his chin, Owen didn't know what to say, they might have broken up, but he was still in love with her and, the idea of Claire kissing another man, manly Mills, made his heart hurt, right now, all he wanted to do was to punch that man until he couldn't move and never let him get near the redhead again. It seemed that lately, things hadn't been at their side or, at their relationship's.

The man then got up, turning and punching the wall hard, ignoring the pain on his fist and arm then and he turned to Claire when she'd called his name, seeing her getting up and staying in front of him, staring at his red fist, worried and he asked, tired:

"I know I have no right to ask you this but, did you feel something for him?"

"God, no..." She told him, desperate and it was true. "It was just a kiss, we're both thrilled with the mission and I was feeling so tense because I'd see you again and it happened, but I never felt something for him, it was a mistake."

And then, Owen felt a huge relief, opening a small smile and he pulled Claire to his arms, holding her tight and Claire hugged him back, her arms around his neck, burying her face on his chest, feeling calmer because he'd been so comprehensive with her and her lips opened in a small smile too.

Owen brushed his nose on her hair, kissing the top of her head and smelling her, feeling her chest raising and falling with her breath, against his chest, where then, she deposited a kiss, over his heart and he thanked heaven that, after all their fights, the ungodly hours, they were starting to get along again.

But the moment was broken when something hit their wall hard, from the other cell, shaking the walls and they stared at it, curious and apprehensive, before Owen decided to see what was in the other side of that wall.


End file.
